


The Challenge Dirty 30

by Asian_shipper



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, the challenge
Genre: Fights, Multi, Other, Reality TV, The Challenge - Freeform, backstabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_shipper/pseuds/Asian_shipper
Summary: "You guys are the most dirtiest players I know," Hunter said, "We decide we get to see hope dirty you guys can get,"Everyone cheers as they looked among themselves as enemies, allies and future lovers. They're playing a game to see who gets the cash money prize."You look at each other and you don't know each other, we gather people from different shows like Big Brother, Are You The One, Love Island, Real World, Survivor, and Ex on the beach. The question is, are you guys willing to get dirty?"-The Challenge Dirty Thirty is a completion series in a vary of challenges. The challenge will vary between individuals and team challenges. The winners are safe from elimination and nominate one player of each gender for the elimination round. Whoever loses get sent home and whoever wins have a chance to the final to win there share of 1,000,000 dollars but we're not going to tell them that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. ARE YOU READY?

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYTHING IS FICTION

Hey, It's Nami and if you don't understand this just goes to the end and I'll have a better summary about what this fic is about!

~

"I gather you all today for a wide competition series that contains most of the dirtiest, evilest players on reality television," Hunter said looking into the camera, the camera following him around the house. "They are up for a big prize for their share of one million dollars. I'm not going to tell them yet, I got to see if they're in it to win it. So let's introduce Challengers shall we?"

~

This story was heavily inspired by SinnaMonnBun their books about a WWE version of the Challenge gave me a reason to write this and not continue kids are alright because I saw the story was heading nowhere. So I'm going to explain the whole story to you and so it easy to understand.

Here are some videos if you don't understand what the Challenge is about

30 Challenger came here to compete in a hard serious challenge for cash prizes. They come from all over the world, from multiple tv shows and I'm going to explain what this season is mainly about. Dirty 30 is about 30 people who are the evilest players in all television, everyone here is a rookie ( means they just started the show ) but they have bad blood with people from other shows and they're granted to make new ones. They're new to the Challenge and they will do anything to fuck over the enemy's and win. I'm going to explain the shows where they are from. To understand that they have done some bad things to be here which makes them a dirty player. Some people from other shows have bad blood with people on different shows because of social media, they start drama with each other.

**Big Brother, UK, Canada:** This reality show follows 20 strangers as they live in a house. For three months with no contact from the outside world. They compete in Challenges to win and stay off the block if they are on the block one person can go home. The winner wins 500,000 cash prizes. Some people lie to a lot of people to win and that can cause some bad blood. It's all about that money.

**EX ON THE BEACH** : This show is where 8 single guys and girls come to paradise for love but that changes when their EX shows up. Some may be over there ex and some aren't. It causes a lot of drama and one this is THANK YOU NEXT

**Are You The One?:** Are you the one is a love reality show where 10 guys and girls go to paradise for love and money. They slept, fought, with each other. Of Course, some bad blood was never resolved.

**Real World ( etc ):** A group of strangers live together, they get along and they don't. They did some shit that wasn't great with a lot of people.

**Survivors** : A group of strangers competes in multiple challenges to see who can survive in the wilderness.

~

They make CONFESSIONALS to see how they feel about the situation they're in.

**C-[Name]:** blah blah dejan 

**PRE/POSTC:** This is how they feel before and after a challenge.

**Mission or Challenge:** Each round, the players compete in a challenge. The challenges will vary between individual and team challenges. The winners are safe from elimination and nominate one player of each gender for the Elimination Round.

**Nomination** : The winners ( guy and girl ) of the Challenge pick two people who they were to see in elimination.

**Elimination** : This season elimination chamber is called the (Presidio). The "Double Cross" Draw is held. All losing players from the Challenge participate in a Random-Draw. The player who draws the Double Cross is safe from elimination and must nominate a fellow losing player of their SEX into the Presidio. The winners remain in the game, while the losers are eliminated.

Let's meet the contestants, shall we? 

\

However this goes, I will be unbiased, Most of the time this will go by the actual show drama and the storyline they have with each other. Whoever gets sent home is a random draw. Enjoy


	2. WELCOME EVERYONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST READ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The house is a big mansion is really fucking cool.

"Thirty players are coming here to Columba to compete on the challenge," Hunter said looking into the camera. "Unlike any show before, they think they're here to fight for 350 grand but they're here for their share of one million dollars. I'm not going to tell them because I want to see who wants to be here. I'm Hunter and welcome to the challenge Thirty 30."

~

One by one everyone lined up on the staircase looking straight at Hunter. They look around to notice that there are some people here that they don't like and people that they don't know. 

"This show is a little different from that show you guys have been on, we will push you guys mentally and physically. You guys are the dirtiest players I know, I'm looking at the most shadiest, most unpredictable, and cunning we could find" Hunter said, "We decided we get to see how dirty you guys can get, that begins welcome to The Challenge Thirty 30,"

Everyone cheers, they look among themselves as an enemy, allies, future lovers. They're playing a game to see who will get the cash prize.

"You look at each other and you don't each other, we gather people from different shows like Big Brother, Are You The One, Real World, Survivor, and Ex on the beach. Look around no one could be trusted, Some are even willing to steal money from your opponent."

_**C-Seth: Everyone here is liars, cheater, this will be a recipe for disaster.** _

"Nice guys finish last in the challenge right?" Hunter smirks,

"Amen brother," Finn said,

"I know why you guys are here, you're for money. So how does three hundred and fifty thousand dollars sound?" Everyone cheered,

**_C-Hunter: I lied, I'm playing a dirty game myself, I want to see who here for that million_ **

"But beware, this will be cutthroat show ever, you got to out dirty your opponent before they out dirty you, No matter what you are alone at this game,"

_**C-John: There is no safe place in this game** _

"I only count twenty-nine of you, who missing Jimmy?" Hunter asks,

"Yeah, Roman had a problem with the federal," Jimmy said,

"Are you serious?" Hunter asks, Jimmy, Jey and Nia nodded their heads.

_**C - Jimmy: When I say UCE yall said OOO. Hey wassup it's Jimmy here and last time you saw me was on ARE YOU THE ONE SEASON 1... See what I did there *he smiles* I had multiple arguments with people, broke some hearts but it was all for the price of love. I'm here with my twin brother Jey, my other cousin Nia and I see Vanessa and Charlotte here and I am sure they are not fond of seeing me.** _

_**Producer: What's your game plan?** _

_**C - Jimmy: as of right now none, you can't make a plan if you don't know what you're getting into.** _

"They won't allow him into the country," Jey said,

"So Roman is the dirtiest player of them all," Hunter joke and everyone laughs,

_**C-Jey: Bye, Roman I didn't want you here. It is one less person from me and that money.** _

_**C-Naomi: Thank god for custom.** _

"Well alright, we're going to find out about Roman. Hopefully, he can make it back here. So guys enjoy your house." Hunter said as they all went running towards the house.

~

_**C-Sami: Everyone here is looking around, there a wall with our faces on it, this place is huge.** _

_**C - SAMI: Hey guys it's Sami here and you must know me from Big Brother Canada, I was known to be the snake of the house along with my best friend Kevin. We would find a way to get off the block and play a dirty game if you can say it.** _

_**Producer: What is your gameplay for this game?** _

_**C - Sami: I plan on being everyone good side but if I gotta do what I gotta do to win** _

_**C - Kevin: Sup it's Kevin. I was Canada's favorite house player because I was funny. I'm here with my best friend and yeah I'm going to win this.** _

_**Producer: what's your game plan?** _

_**C - Kevin: If I have to stab someone I will** _

"What about this one?" Alexa asks,

"No, some rooms could be better," Charlotte said

_**C-Charlotte: I'm Charlotte Flair, I'm from North Carolina and you saw me on Are You The One. I found my perfect match and he cheated on me. I could say I'm a dirty player, I did some work on people in Are You The One house and I don't mind doing it here. If I have to stab you in the back I'll do it to your face. People's first impression of me could be dumb blonde or total bitch your choice.** _

"Woo, thirty dirty," Xavier said as he sat on the top bunk in the boy's room.

"I can already feel it in my blood," Montez said

_**C - Xavier: Hey I'm Xavier Woods, I'm 26 and you saw me EX ON THE BEACH. I am looking forward to the game and wonder what this will be about. I don't consider myself a dirty player unless I'm mad.** _

_**Producer: what's your game plan?** _

_**C - Xavier: Wing it** _

_**C - Montez: It's Montez Ford here and you saw me as the runner up on Big Brother. I was close to winning half a million dollars but the house was clearly against me to get the money. I lie to protect my game and will I do it again? Yes.** _

_**Producer: What's your Game Plan?** _

_**C - Montez: Social and Psychological games are the most important for every game. Try me** _

"We could make a lot of noise so if you need me to leave, I'll leave," Finn said as all the girls came to his attention. 

"Finn, stop," Sasha playfully hit him.

_**C-Finn: I'm Finn, I'm from Ireland and I was on Are You The One season 2, I'm with the amazing Sasha banks here who is from Ex on the beach. The minute I saw her I had to get to know her.** _

_**Producer: What's your gameplan?** _

_**C-Finn: Kickass** _

_**C - Sasha: The BOSS is here. My name is Sasha Banks and you saw me on Ex on the beach. You know the main reason I'm here is that I did a lot of things in the house that I regret. I'm sort of a manipulator, I also want payback for Naomi who kicked me out of the house in the first place. It's a blessing that I get to be here with my boyfriend Finn if he gets taken away from me that is my biggest weakness.** _

_**Producer: what's your game plan?** _

_**C - Sasha: Get Naomi out** _

"I think we have to work with each other," Naomi said as to AJ Lee and Nikki.

"We should, we had it for each other on Ex on the beach," Nikki said,

"WE can't let people get in-between us," AJ said,

"Oh, definitely," Nikki said, "I'm curious about what's in store."

_**C - Naomi: Naomi here and yall about to feel the glow. I'm from Orlando Florida, you saw me sometimes on Real-world Florida but you mainly saw me on Ex on the beach. I see Alicia here and we didn't get along, I was known as the drama starter I guess. They would always talk shit about me and I don't back down from a challenge.** _

_**Producer: what's your game plan?** _

_**C - Naomi: be a bad bitch** _

_**C - Nikki: Well hello, I'm Nikki here and you saw me on Real-world Phoenix but mostly on Ex on the beach. I got my heart broken and it's not fun but I broke some hearts as well. *she smirks* I might have some people here that don't like me like Xavier I'm on your ass.** _

_**Producer: what's your game plan?** _

_**C - Nikki: Flirt my way to the final?** _

_**C-AJ: I'm AJ LEE and I'm from New Jersey and was on the show Big Brother. I tended to flirt my way through the game but then when the truth came out it cost me at my chance of half a million. You might as well call me a dirty bitch** _

_**Producer: what's your game plan?** _

_**C - AJ: Manipulate** _

"Who is that handsome fella," Dean said as he saw a picture of himself and gave it a kiss.

"Dean is already kissing somebody," Dream jokes walking by him.

"Shut up, I can't help it that I'm hot."

_**C - Dean: Dean Ambrose here and I'm going to tell you I'm from Ex on the beach and that it. I broke into a bunch of fights and I was kicked out for a lot of shows.** _

_**Producer:...** _

"With this game the more allies the better," Seth said looking at the pool.

"The more you get to stab," Montez joke,

"Any idea what's going to happen?"

"Nope, not a clue but I see this being big brother but dangerous."

_**C-SETH: I'm Seth Rollins and I am the winner of Big brother, I was against a lot of people to win but I play the best game or a dirty game if you like to call it.** _

_**Producer: What's your gameplan?** _

_**C-SETH: Do what I did on Big Brother and win** _

"Nia got back from the dead and was ready to kill," Jimmy jokes, the family was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Any idea of what to expect?" Jey asks,

"No clue," Nia said. "Since we got the USOS here we definitely win."

_**C-NIA: I'm Nia Jax and I'm with my whole family here. Well the twin's, gods, know where Roman is. I was on many shows? I'm just going to say Are you the one season 2?'' I had a mouth on me, stirred the pot to find my perfect match and I found him but we broke up and now I would love to win and pay off my student loans.** _

_**Producer: What's your gameplan?** _

_**C-NIA: I don't know** _

Everyone is having fun, some are in their bathing suits. Jey and Daniel were eating and watching as all the girls came walking in.

"Yeah, buddy come to daddy," Jey laughs, he couldn't wait to see who his showmance will be with. Daniel couldn't believe who he was sitting next too.

_**C-JEY: I'm Jey, on half of the twins here. I was on Are you the one along with my brother Jimmy. I'm always here for fun, I cheated a lot and I'm sure that going to hurt my game but all for fun baby. I was on Ex on the Beach for like an episode or two and I cause some shit there like I don't know.** _

_**Producer: What's your gameplan?** _

_**C-JEY: Try to stay on everyone good side** _

_**C - Daniel: I'm Daniel Bryan and I'm 25 and you saw me being 4 places in big brother. You saw me having a great friendship with Seth before he backstabs me and works with Montez. I see him here along with AJ Lee who had some differences with me but considers closeness. I wonder what this place has in store for me.** _

_**Producer: What's your gameplan?** _

_**C-DANIEL: Win** _

_**C-ALICIA: I'm Alicia, I'm from Ex on the beach and if I have to throw someone under the bus I will gladly do it. I don't care what you do with the money, I need it more and I'll have to work and get it.** _

_**Producer: What's your gameplan?** _

_**C-ALICIA: I'm crazy after all so let's get crazy** _

"I will kick you into the pool," Kelly said, 

"Don't," Jey laughs, 

"Then stop starting, " Paige said, walking alone Alicia.

_**C-KELLY: I'm Kelly Blank but call me Kelly Kelly. I'm guilty by association because I'm friends with a lot of people who do the worst things to me. I was in Real World-Florida, I didn't like that people underestimated me.** _

_**Producer: What's your gameplan?** _

_**C-KELLY: I will let them do the dirty work and drive the getaway car.** _

"Hey, Dream, ready to be neck to neck," John yelled from the top.

"Oh honey, Ain't nobody neck to neck with me," Dream said,

_**C - John: You saw me on Real-World Boston and you're seeing me again on the challenge. You saw me step up for what I believe in, I never back down from a challenge and yeah I didn't care about what other people said about me which led to a lot of arguments.** _

_**Producer: What's your game plan to win?** _

_**C - John: It's called dirty 30 for a reason, we find a way to backstab each other but I'm pretty sure I'll find more enemies than friends.** _

_**C - Dream: Well hello, It's Dream here and last time you saw me was on Real World Explosions. I had beef with everyone in the household and I don't mind getting dirty to get that cash prize. I leaked some shit that a racist house guest said to me and lied that it wasn't me. I put the blame on somebody and got away with it... until the season aired.** _

_**Producer: What's your game plan?** _

_**C - Dream: I can't tell you that** _

Back to the hunt next to the pool, Jey, Alicia, and Kelly are having a conversation. "I came to win, that all that matter in this game,"

"You sure? You didn't come to see the girls?" Alicia asks,

"No," He shook his head,

"That's a whole lie," Kelly said,

"You were one of them though, what are you talking about," Jey said to Alicia, "Alright I'm out,"

"Whatever,"

_**C-ALICIA: When Ex on the beach was over Jey slid in my DM and we took it off from there. Then he never calls or texts me again so he ghosted me.** _

_**C-MANDY: I did hook up with Jey too but I'm not the only one** _

_**C-NIKKI: Don't put me in trouble here. I'm actually cool with Jey so I have nothing here we were just horny.** _

_**C -JIMMY: If my brother dick gets me out of the game I will cut his dick off myself** _

"You're in a whole heap of trouble here, like who's your next victim?" Paige asks Jey,

"Alexa seems pretty cute but Vanessa hands down," Jey smirks, "I always saw her in the Are you the one house but never really talk to her because I found my perfect match fast."

"Keep adding to your baggage," Paige said,

_**C-PAIGE: Sup bitches it you anti Diva here and she is going to win. You saw me on Big Brother UK where all my shit turned on me before the finals where I was close to winning. I could say I'm evil but I won't.** _

_**Producer: what's your game plan?** _

_**C - Paige: if I tell you I'll kill you * wink *** _

_**C-CHARLOTTE: Jey got more bodies then everyone on this plane.** _

_**C - Randy: Sup it Randy here and you saw me on ATYO, You know I cheated and hurt people so does everyone here so that's all I'm going to say.** _

_**Producer: What's your game plan?** _

_**C - Randy: well fight everyone** _

"Jimmy, I'm going to let you know, whatever this game do I will never steal your cash," Randy said,

_**C-RANDY: This game is about messing with everyone minds** _

"I feel like this game you're going to be an asshole," Randy chuckled at his comment before Nia came running to the pool with a phone.

_ ( everyone doesn't have their electronics on them they got taken away at the start of the game, the phone is for everyone to talk to their family. This is a phone that the producer provides to sent text to people. ) _

"I got a text from Hunter," Nia yelled, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Tell him no," Paige said drinking her beer, 

"The game is about to be dirtier than you think," Nia said,

"You should be great at that game," Jey shouted, making everyone look back at Nia.

Nia looked at him, "You got the dirtiest dick in that pool, you going to fuck everyone up with that small piece of shit," Everyone laughs as Jimmy tries to Drown Jey. "Go to sleep because the challenge is about to begin in the morning." Everyone started cheering, 

"What time?" Braun asks,

"At six,"

"We are about to get evil in this bitch," Jimmy yelled, spraying everyone with liquor. 

_**C - Braun: I'm Braun Strowman and you saw me on Survivor.** _

_**Producer: What's your game plan?** _

_**C - Braun : *Death stare*** _

_**C - Vanessa: Hey it's your girl Vanessa here. I'm from Arizona and you saw my heart get to rip out of my chest by Jimmy Uso on Are You The One. I'm an actress so I can find a way to get everyone here to like me. It's all about being fake.** _

_**Producer: what's your game plan?** _

_**C - Vanessa: Payback, Payback is a bitch** _

"What does it say about Roman?" Jimmy asks,

"It said to mind your fucking business Jimmy," Nia said,

_**C - Brie: Get ready for Brie mode, You saw that I look exactly like someone here, yes that Nikki my twin sister we're on real-world Phoenix, and that were you saw a whole different me which we called drunk Brie. I'm here for a Challenge and I want to be taken seriously.** _

_**Producer: what's your game plan?** _

_**C - Brie: easy, win** _

"Right now, we have to compete tomorrow I have nothing," Carmella said, she was about to have a meltdown.

"So they lost it?" Kevin asks,

"They lost her second bag too," Sasha said,

The girls that she was bunking with could hear her have a fucking meltdown, AJ was in her bed, Nikki was already asleep, Naomi started to make her bed. "I worked out with no panties before, "

_**C-NAOMI: Carmella being overly dramatic here, she is a drama queen, it's late and she is already coming at people.** _

"Good night yall, good night."

"After the challenge, what? I have no shampoo or clothes." Carmella started crying on Bayley's shoulder as they were on the rooftop. "I just want to go, fuck this."

_**C-BAYLEY: I'm Bayley from Are you the one and I don't see myself as a dirty player but some say I am. I'm really a chill person, listening to Carmella cry is heartbreaking.** _

"This hasn't started yet but whatever you need to do, it's on you," Bayley said,

"Thank you for listing dude," Carmella said before she got her small bag and left with the producer. 

_**C-BAYLEY: If she wants to leave then she can leave.** _

~

The next morning everyone is eating breakfast, they have their uniform on and talk before the missions start.

"Have anyone of you heard from Carmella?" Sasha asks,

"I thought she slept in yall room," Nikki said, getting a piece from Braun plate.

"All her stuff is gone," Naomi said, "What if her boobs exploded." She joked as everyone laughed at her comment.

After an hour of eating everyone was packed on the boat, and shipped off to their next challenge. "Don't fall Jey," Alexa joked seeing Jey near the edge.

_**C - Alexa: Hey, It's Alexa and you saw me in Real World Boston with John. I was the drunk girl that would get into trouble. I may be small but I'm a firecracker. I'm not strong but I am smart.** _

_**Producer: What's your game plan?** _

_**C - Alexa: I ain't saying shit** _

_**C-XAVIER: I see cannon everywhere and oh shit we are about to get into war.** _

They walked into this huge ford and saw Hunter waiting for them, "How did everyone sleep?" He asks and every shake their heads. "We got to talk about Carmella, she left and she will no longer be in this game. Roman, we don't know his whereabouts." 

_**C-JOHN: So now we're at 28 people. What is happening?** _

"Anyways, the two losers are going to be out but we don't have to worry about that," Hunter said as everyone anxiety went down, "We're not going to do that, we're going to take out the bottom six players today. Everyone welcome to the purge."

"Oh shit," Jimmy said,

_**C-PAIGE: I'm screaming at him inside, fuck you.** _

_**C-NAOMI: I refuse to leave the first day.** _

_**C-DREAM: This is about to be a massacre** _

Everyone face was shocked, they are trying to figure out what the hell they got to do now, "Bottom three guys and Bottom three girls,"

"What?" Mandy said,

_**C-MANDY: I'm Mandy from Real-world New york and 6 people are about to leave today. It's crazy. I'm from New York, that place is cut-throat and If I have to flirt my way then so be it.** _

"I told you guys it is going to be cutthroat." 

_**C-SETH: I see at least a few guys I can beat out easily so I'm not going anywhere** _

"So this how I'm going to explain the game," Hunter said, "It's going to play in three rounds,"

[ you guys are going to grab one of those gunpowder barrels and you're going to roll it on to the top of the fort. The first four guys and girls will be safe. The rest will battle for their lives in other rounds. ]


	3. THE PURGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will be least the challenge and nomination ceremony. Some could be fuller chapters to make life more interesting. Let's get on the purge

_**PREC-SASHA: I'm kinda happy about this challenge. You look at other competitors they should be worried right now because they don't have the stamina to keep up with the young folks.** _

_**PREC-DANIEL: The bottom three could be anyone, everyone looks fit and we don't know where this could go.** _

"Are you guys ready? The top four guys and girls are safe. GO." Hunter blew his airhorn as everyone started running. 

_**C-JOHN: I see everyone running down this hill and it hectic** _

They are fighting for every barrel and running up the hill. Nikki and Mandy are the last to get there barrel.

_**C-JIMMY: I'm pushing this barrel as I stole it and the minute you're behind one or two people there is no looking back.** _

_**C-MANDY: I'm fighting for this barrel and Nikki snatch it from me and I don't want to be the last one here. They think a pretty face can go home.** _

_**C-RANDY: I didn't expect this to be that dirty.** _

As everyone races on as Jimmy was the first one to get past the finish line. Followed by Montez, Sami, and Daniel. All the guys just roll there barrel knowing they got to get ready for round two. A few minutes later, Alicia was the first girl to cross that finish line. Soon later Bayley, Nia, and Sasha came running behind."

_**C-JIMMY: I'm here to show everyone I can play, I just hope Jey can finish.** _

_**C-DANIEL: I came in fourth places and I'm here to show everyone not to underestimate me.** _

_**C-ALICIA: Being the first girl to cross the lines says something. You'll think twice about screwing me over.** _

_**POSTC-SASHA: I came in fourth woo** _

Everyone was gassed out tried, out of breath. "I act like I don't want this I do."

_**C-XAVIER: I didn't come here to leave the first day.** _

"Alright, guys it time for the second round for this challenge, Congrats to the lucky 8 over there," Hunter said pointing to the eight that was able to push there barrel fast enough. "As for you guys, you guys will be put into two teams, we're going to break out the heavy artillery."

_**C-NIA: Glad I'm not them, Purge on my brothas, Purge On** _

_**C-CHARLOTTE: This is embarrassing I should be safe right now** _

[ Each team is going to have two cannons, you guys are going to carry these cannon all-around to the finish line. The first team to cross that line will be safe. The loser will have to battle it out in round three ]

"I'm going to pick the team bases on a random draw," Hunter said as he started pulling out the names.

C-SETH: I rather work by myself because you're only the strongest on a weak team

**BLUE TEAM**

Brie, Nikki, Dream, Jey, Finn, Kevin, Charlotte, Bruan, Mandy, & Paige

**PINK TEAM**

Xavier, Kelly, Naomi, Vanessa, Alexa, John, AJ Lee, Seth, Dean and Randy

( A GC IS WHEN THERE IS MORE THAN ONE )

_**PREGC-JIMMY & Bayley: ** _

_**C-JIMMY: Next round, any prediction?** _

_**C-BAYLEY: I see Seth, ready to be safe.** _

"Are you guys ready? Go" Hunter blew his horn and they started racing each other down to get the cannons. They reach the bottom floor and they talked who gets to carry. The blue team already started to get there canon moving.

_**C-JEY: It's so important for my team to get this win because we have no idea what's going to be next and we may end up going home.** _

_**C-KELLY: Our strategies are to get the three strongest guys and me to carry one cannon then help our other teams mates.** _

The blue team got there first and the second canon out the room and pink team finally go there the last cannon out now it was a race to the finish. The blue team was in the lead with Brie, Finn, Kevin, and Jey holding one while the rest carried the other one. As the pink team started to get their second cannon out, Alexa was moving between them not carried the cannon.

_**C-VANESSA: I notice Alexa not carrying the cannon. Why are you even here? I'm pissed.** _

_**C-BAYLEY: I see the pink team is struggling to carry the cannon seeing gone group is competently just all girls. Why would you do that?** _

_**C-DREAM: I'm so glad, I didn't live in the 1800s and heads to become a cannon boy because this is heavy.** _

All of a sudden as they were all racing down, the pink team got the lead when they pass the blue team first cannon. Pink team places their first cannon and they went back to help the other teammates with there. The only issue is that the pink team second cannon was way behind. Blue team places their first cannon as their second cannon wasn't far behind. It was all a race until the blue team places their final cannon as Hunter blew his horn.

_**POSTC-SETH: I thought we had it If it was only me and John we could've won.** _

_**POSTC-FINN: I'm not going anywhere bay, I'm not leaving her. *kiss Sasha on the cheek*** _

"We're not going home," Charlotte yelled as she hugged Alexa and Sasha.

"Fuck," Vanessa said as she sat down with the rest of her team.

"You safe my brother," Jimmy said as Jey jumped in his brother's arms. They hugged it out before they went their ways.

"Alright, Guys now its time for the third round of this challenge. Congrats to the guys who made it." Hunter look at the players who are free to play the game. They cheer watching as the last ten battle it out. "It came to the twenty-eight player to ten, this is the final round where six players will be going home. If you win you stay but if you lose then it going to be a long ride home."

[ You guys will each grab a very heavy cannonball and run-up around our track to put it in the cannon then fire it. The winner gets to choose which three guys and three girls to be sent home. ]

"Oh, shit," Kevin said,

"Twist!!" Nia yelled,

_**C-DEAN: So whoever wins have the power to send at least three opponent home TODAY, So I have no choice but to win** _

"So the first place guy and first place girl get to pick whoever safe," Hunter said, They all line up on the starting line.

"Xavier, if you win and save me I'm with you the whole game," Randy said as he looked at Xavier.

_**C-RANDY: Xavier use to run track so he probably the fastest here, he also looks fit but you don't know where to go.** _

"Ready, Go." Hunter blew his horn as they all began running. Xavier in the lead who was halfway down the hill. He was the first to grab a cannonball and start sprinting back up the hill.

_**C-SETH: I see Xavier being the first one down to get the ball and he starts running fast, he running like he stole something.** _

_**C-XAVIER: I pick up that ball and no one stopping me, It's day one I don't want to go home. I have the motivation to finish this.** _

_**C-MANDY: I don't know who to be cheering for but Randy and Seth got my pick, we could probably do some celebration later on.** _

_**C-NAOMI: I'm looking on and I see Kelly on, she moves faster than most of the guys here. Maybe in some of these challenges, it best to use your muscles than your brain.** _

Xavier races to the finish line and put his cannonball down first, he picks up a fire road and pushes it right on the cannon firing it. "Woo, yes sir." Kelly is in the lead with Vanessa trailing behind her. It's wasn't long till Kelly put her ball down 

_**C-XAVIER: Right now I have the power to sent three guys home. From I heard that I will do whatever it takes to take the strong competitor out. I want that money and no one is going to stop me.** _

_**C-SETH: I'm not going to lie I was impressed by Xavier performances I just hope he picks me to stay.** _

_**C-KELLY: I'm so happy that I'm safe. As of right now, I get to pick who I want to stay and go home. The issue is, is that I know no one. It's between Naomi, Vanessa, Alexa, and AJ.** _

"Congrats Xavier and Kelly, you two are the last one safe." Hunter said as everyone cheers them on, "With that comes with a lot of responsibility, so Kelly you're going to eliminate three girls and Xavier you're going to eliminate three guys. Let's see how dirty you two are?"

_**C-FINN: now we get to see who is the dirtiest player here. Someone going home** _

"So Kelly who is the first girl your sending home and why?" Hunter asks,

"Um, Aj," Kelly said, "I don't know you, you seem to be the one to stab people in the back."

_**C-AJ: Seems fair but she not wrong** _

_**C-MONTEZ: she did ourselves a favor, AJ will stab you in the back, the bitch is crazyyyyyy.** _

"So Xavier who is the first guy you want to get rid of and why?" Hunter asks,

"Um, I'm going to have to go with Randy," Xavier said, Randy nodded

"Why?"

"I can feel like I can't trust him," He replied,

"I- Um- that fair," Randy said making everyone laugh at him. "If we're being clear I would stay safe, pretend to be your friend than stab you in the back,"

_**C-RANDY: Going home sucks, I feel like I doubted my abilities a little bit. I'm called a viper for a reason.** _

"Alright, Kelly who next?" Hunter asks,

"Naomi, we all know why," Kelly answers.

"No comment," Naomi said,

_**C-KELLY: Naomi and I got into it around the end of Real World. We never got along when she was dating Roman.** _

_**C-NAOMI: I knew it, does it sucks that I'm going home? Yes but this isn't the last time you're going to see me.** _

"Alright, Xavier who next?" Hunter asks,

"Dean, you have no telling what he could do. He kinda unstable." Xavier said,

"Kiss my ass, Xavier," Dean said,

_**C-DEAN: I can't believe I'm going home and I didn't even get into a fight yet.** _

"Kelly, there are two girls left, who the last girl you're going to eliminate?" Hunter said, pointing over to Vanessa and Alexa.

"Um, Vanessa, I don't think that your trustworthy," Kelly said as Vanessa nodded,

_**C-VANESSA: Can't trust me? She is dumb.** _

_**C-JIMMY: Thank the lord, barbie really save my ass on this. Bye Vanessa.** _

"So that means, Alexa you are safe," Hunter said as Alexa relive. "You own her one,"

"I do," Alexa smiled,

_**C-ALEXA: Let this be clear, I own no one anything. I don't know you, I might backstab you, we don't know.** _

"So Xavier? Pick the last guy you want to leave. It either Seth or John." Hunter asks,

_**C-XAVIER: This is hard, I don't know them. I can't beat them if I go to the final. It's hard to trust people in this game. I will do whatever it takes to win** _

"Well Hunter, I don't know either of them but I'm going to sent Seth home," Xavier said, "I need people I could trust to win this game, John looks more trustworthy than Seth and Seth already won Big brother so I feel like he doesn't need another victory." 

"Wow," Seth mouth, nodding along.

_**C-SETH: Don't need another victory? That the dumbest excuse I ever heard. If I see you on the next challenge, Xavier I'm coming for your ass.** _

_**C-MONTEZ: Does it suck seeing my friend go home? Yes but Seth is a smart player and Xavier helped my game.** _

"John, you are staying and you will remain in this game, thanks to Xavier."

_**C-JOHN: I feel so grateful that he decided to keep me here, automatically I own him one. I get to pay him back.** _

"The six losers, this is your time on the challenge dirty thirty," Hunter said as the six losers said there goodbyes and left. "This was the first challenge, you can see how dirty this can get, I'll see you soon good luck."

_**C-VANESSA: Kelly just made an enemy out of me, Good luck bitch I hope you get your ass whoop.** _

** REDEMPTION HOUSE **

AS the six players leave the boat, Seth notices someone still filming. "Why are you guys still filling?"

"We're not," The producer lied.

They enter the locked door seeing a whole another house with a pool and everything.   
Everyone walking in excited, they don't know what this would mean. 

"Oh bitch," Naomi said as they start running around,

_**C-SETH: What could this mean?** _

"This could be a second chance," Vanessa scream up and down,

_**C-NAOMI: Oh this is a dirty game.** _

Everyone gathers up in the kitchen, AJ gives everyone a beer., "We're not going home?" Seth asks,

"Nothing been confirmed but if we get another chance at this, WE ARE COMING FOR FUCKING BLOOD," Randy yelled as everyone cheer and took a sip of their drink.

_**C-DEAN: This is a dirty game,** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDEMPTION HOUSE!!!! YEAH, THIS IS GOING BY THE ACTUALLY HOWS SO I HAVE SOMETHING TO GET BY. but most of the Storylines are fake and are either WWE or mines.


End file.
